Elige a tu pareja
by The Bear Sister's
Summary: Los personajes de IE entraran a un programa para encontrar a su persona perdestinada, quien los acompañará en su vida. Yaoi


**Ritsuko: ¡Hoola hermosas lectoras!~ hemos venido a traerles este proyecto de nosotras para ustedes con todo nuestro "yo" :3 quizás se pregunten "¿Por qué se unieron estas dos?" pues... porque nos dio la gana n_nUu...  
>Pazita: Cómo a dicho mi sistaah' Ritsuko, nos hemos unido para crear este fic, aunque bueno, esto surgió en una conversación del msn. En un principió, el co-presentador oficial sería Fudou. Pero mi Sister Ri-chan me dijo que si me quería unir, entonces el dije que sí. El capítulo se habría de haber subido ayer pero... Me puse a colorear la hermosa imagen que nos hizo I-chan (.loveneko) ¡Muchas gracias I-chan! La imagen te quedó muy linda, espero no haberla arruinado con mi feo coloreado. (Corrígeme si escribí mal su cuenta de .)<br>Ambas: Bueno, no los entretenemos mas, esperamos les guste nuestro proyecto, pero antes... el disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, si fuera así la serie seria yaoi y habría bastante gore y humor (lo sabemos... rara combinación).**

* * *

><p><strong>Elige a tu pareja<strong>

Las luces se encienden en un estudio revelando a una chica de cabellos castaños claros y ojos grises que se encontraba en el centro con un micrófono.

―¡Hola a todos!, bienvenidos a "Elige a tu pareja", yo seré su presentadora Ritsuko, mi apellido no es necesario saberlo porque soy buscada por Kira pero eso es otra historia. Con ustedes mi co-animador… ―En el fondo se escucha un redoble de tambores―. ¡Akio Fudou! ―El nombrado sale de atrás de las galerías en donde se encontraba el público―. ¡Denle un fuerte aplauso, por favor!

El público aplaude fuertemente y cabe recalcar que todo ese público son chicas.

―¡Gracias, gracias mi amado público!, ¡Un beso para todas mis fans!

―¡Kyaa! ―gritó una chica del público.  
>―¡Dame tu número, guapo! ―secundó otra.<br>―¡Dame un hijo!  
>―¡Cásate conmigo!<p>

Comienzan a tirarle de todo: flores, besos, peluches, cartas, ropa interior entre otras cosas que no mencionare por respeto al horario en que se transmite esto.

―¡Oh Dios mío! Dije denle un aplauso, ¡No un heredero! ―Dijo Ritsuko.  
>―Déjalas, soy irresistible. ―Dijo Fudou mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello―<br>―Sí. De seguro es el mohicano, o tu agradable personalidad, quizás tu humildad y modestia ―Habló con sarcasmo la presentadora―.  
>―¡Hmp! Puede ser cualquiera de esas.<br>―Definitivamente es el mohicano, de las otras cosas no tienes nada…  
>―¿Qué quieres que te diga? Los chicos con mohicano son la onda. ¿Yo he dicho eso? Dios, creo que estoy juntándome demasiado con Tsunami.<br>―Pues podría pegársete algo de su buena onda.  
>―¿Que dices? ¡Yo soy lo suficientemente buena onda! ―Exclamó indignado el chico mohicano. ―¡Dejen de perder el tiempo y trabajen! ―Se escuchó desde el fondo al director técnico reclamar.<br>―Y encima de que tengo que aguantar a Fudou tengo que aguantar a ese viejo gritándonos…  
>―¡Y sin quejarse que para eso les pagan!<br>―Esto no vale lo que me pagan  
>―¿Y tú de que te quejas? Al menos a ti te dan dinero, a mi me pagan en bananas.<br>―¡A trabajar!  
>― ¡Que ya te oímos! ―Gritaron ambos.<br>―Bien mi querido Fudou, explícales a nuestro hermoso público en que consiste nuestro programa…

―¿Y yo por qué? Se supone que ese es tu trabajo, yo solo soy tu co-animador. ―Se quejó el aludido.  
>―Sé agradecido de que te doy más protagonismo y participación<br>―Si… Agradecido, lo que tú quieres es que yo haga tu trabajo  
>―¡Solo explícales en que consiste de una vez!<br>―¡Esta bien! Pero que no se repita  
>―¡Entendido! ―Exclamó la chica<br>―Bien, este programa consistirá fundamentalmente en que cada semana vendrá un chico soltero ―Explicó entre un suspiro.  
>―Muy guapo, por cierto ―Opinó Ritsuko.<br>―Ejem ―Carraspeó Fudou―. Como decía, además de el vendrán tres chicos mas elegidos "al azar" por la producción de nuestro programa y también por la loca que tenemos de presentadora. Luego de una ronda de preguntas el chico soltero deberá escoger a uno de los tres chicos para tener una cita auspiciada por nuestra querida producción.  
>―Ajá ―Asintió satisfecha la de orbes grises para luego cambiar esa expresión por una molesta lista para reclamar―: ¡Oye! ¿¡Cómo que loca?<br>―Si quieres después haces tus pataletas, ahora presenta al solterón.  
>―Está bien, está bien ―Le fulmina con la mirada primero para luego tomar una tarjeta y leer―: ¡El bishonen de este primer episodio es un shota de primera! Su ukerosidad no tiene limites y sus ojos azules como el mar lo hacen ver todavía mas violabl-…. –Tira la tarjeta lejos- ¡¿Quien rayos escribió esta presentación? ¡Con ustedes… el lindo Yuuki Tachimukai!<p>

Se abren unas compuertas desde atrás de los presentadores para que un chico de cabellos castaños claros con unos ojos azules (como antes se dijo) de una baja estatura apareciera tras esas compuertas.

―¿Cómo es que alguien como tu esta soltero?  
>―Supongo… Que no ha llegado el indicado, es todo. ―Contestó mirando hacía el suelo.<p>

Un "aww" se escucha por parte del público femenino.

―¡Mis fans! ¡Me quita mis fans! ―Exclamó Fudou.  
>La presentadora mira al de orbes verdes con una gotita en su cien para después mirar a Tachimukai.<p>

―¿Y cómo llegaste aquí, pequeñín?

―Pues, Haruna-san me trajo.  
>―Bueno, al menos ella si hace bien su trabajo ―comentó Fudou.<br>―Perdón, ¿Qué? ―Dijo Tachimukai sin entender.  
>―¡Na-nada, nada! ―Sé mostró nerviosa la presentadora.<p>

―Bueno, ¿Continuamos con el programa o qué?―Cuestionó el del mohicano

―Un momento―Intervino la chica antes de que reanudaran la presentación del oji azul ―Me avisan por interno que a partir de este momento... Akio Fudou se encargará de nuestra sección en internet, por favor denle un fuerte aplauso a quien desde ahora también será animadora de este programa... ¡PAZITA!  
>―¡Hola! ―Saluda la castaña saliendo de un lugar escondido― Yo soy Pazita y seré la nueva presentadora lista para joder a Fudou y soltar disparates todo el rato.<br>―¿Y a mí cuando se me consultó sobre esto? ― Dijo indignado el de orbes verdes, pero luego pareció meditarlo un poco― Un momento… ¡Ya no tendré que estar todo el tiempo de pie! ¡Voy asía ustedes mis queridas fans internautas! ― Al terminar de decir eso se fue corriendo asía el lugar en donde se encontraba el notebook de uso exclusivo para el programa.  
>―En fin... Se lo tomó bien. Entonces, ¿Continuamos con nuestro cometido? ―Sonríe disimuladamente con malicia.<br>―Por supuesto, para eso estamos aquí ― Sonríe de forma cómplice.  
>―D-disculpen... ¿Y ahora que se supone que haga yo?― Preguntó el oji azul con algo de timidez<br>―Sólo espera Tachimukai. ―Habla por segunda vez la segunda llegada para acto seguido toser un poco y proseguir;― ¡Qué pasen los tres solterones más!  
>El publico comienza a aplaudir<br>― Pero primero lo primero, ven, siéntate aquí pequeño― Dijo mientras dirigía al castaño hasta una silla que estaba junto a una especie de pared de plástico blanca  
>― Si ―El joven obedeció y tomo asiento.<br>― Ahora si Pazita ¡Que pasen!

Empieza a escuchar música de fondo (de quién sabe donde) y aparecen tres chicos. El primero, su piel era morena con un cabello de color salmón además de llevar unos goggles. Su sonrisa energética traía una buena ambientación en el escenario. El segundo, era de un cabello celeste, en sus orejas traía unos auriculares gigantes y ojos morados. Con cada pisada que daba, marcaba el ritmo de la canción. Y él tercero, cabellos castaños cafés, ojos del mismo color; y una singular banda naranja en su frente.

― Bueno público, estos son los tres solterones que han venido a probar suerte hoy, sus nombres de izquierda a derecha son: Juosuke Tsunami, Gakuya Otomura y Mamoru Endo!

El público femenino aplaude para luego mantenerse en silencio esperando lo siguiente que dirían una de las presentadoras.

―Como les explicó hace un rato mi ex co-animador Fudou, estos chicos están aquí para responder una serie de preguntas ―Explicó la de orbes grises― Y el afortunado elegido por el mismísimo Yuuki basándose en las respuestas de los concursante tendrá derecho a una cita con él.

Tachimukai empieza a jugar con sus manos nervioso por lo último, y sabrá Dios de la ternura, su rostro pasa a tonalidad roja. Quizás por la vergüenza o sólo al pensar en salir con una cita con cualquiera de esos tres chicos dicte su corazón.

―Kami-sama sabrá quién escoja ―Suspira Pazita― En fin~ ¡Empecemos con las preguntas! Chicos, ¡Estaos preparados!  
>―¡Si! ― Exclamaron los tres chicos al unísono para después dirigirse a las sillas que estaban del otro lado de la pared de plástico blanco, impidiéndoles ver a Tachimukai y viceversa<br>―Uhm... ¿Q-qué es en lo primero que te fijas al ver una persona...? ―preguntó el de orbes azules, rojo como un tomate.  
>―Y bien ¿Qué respondes, concursante numero dos?―preguntó Ritsuko.<br>―En el ritmo que traiga al caminar― Esto al pequeño Tachi se le hizo bastante raro.  
>― Y... el concursante numero tres que dice?― pregunto tímidamente el castaño.<br>―¡Que sepa jugar muy bien el soccer! ―Endou sacó un balón de susodicho deporte de quien sabe donde y sonrió eufórico.

Esto pareció agradarle bastante al de las orbes del color del mar. El adoraba el soccer!

― Y usted concursante numero uno ¿Qué dice?  
>― Yo me fijo en los ojos, siempre he pensado que estos son la ventana del alma ― contestó muy seguro de sus palabras.<br>―Interesante... ―dijo de pronto la de ojos cafés oscuros― ¿Y qué opina de los ojos del señorito Tachimukai?  
>―Pues no los he visto ¿Podrían mostrármelos, por favor?<p>

― ¡Claro! ¡Hey, el de la cámara dos! ¿Podrías hacerle un close up a los ojos de Tachimukai?― El camarógrafo obedeció y enfocó solo los ojos de Tachimukai, los cuales eran mostrados en una pantalla gigante que había en el estudio.

―Son... simplemente hermosos― Dijo el de cabello rosa― Su color es como el mar y ...reflejan tanta inocencia.

A cada palabra que el moreno decía iba aumentando cada vez más el sonrojo de Tachimukai.

―Okay... Con esto ya tenemos claro. Gracias por su opinión, Tsunami.  
>― Je, no fue nada ―Dijo mientras ponía los brazos detrás de su nuca y sonreía como habitualmente lo hacía.<p>

― ¡No se muevan de sus lugares, regresaremos en breve después de este corte comercial!― Decía la chica de cabello castaño claro a una cámara mientras esta lentamente se apagaba.

(En los comerciales)

Se puede observar a Fudou con una bandeja llena de cupcakes de banana sonriéndole con arrogancia a la cámara.

―Hey, mis queridas fans ¿Quieren probar? ¡Admiren mis artes culinarias en la cocina! Si comieran esto hecho por mi... Se sentirían en los cielos. ¡Admítanlo, soy él mejor cocinero del mundo!. Si llaman ahora al 555-555-55 podrán obtener uno de estos cupcakes hechos por mis propias manos! Apúrense, las unidades son limitadas y se agotan!

(Fin del comercial)

―Bien amigos, hemos vuelto de nuestro corte comercial― Habló la de orbes cafés― Antes de seguir con la ronda de preguntas, veremos como van las cosas en internet.  
>―Así es, querida amiga ―Le secundó la oji gris― Y dinos Fudou ¿Qué dice nuestro público en internet?<br>―Pues ahora les leeré algunos comentarios al azar: PixieNyan dice: ¡OH DIOS MIOOO! ¡TSUNAMI, PORQUE ERES TAN ROMÁNTICO! ¡CÁSATE YA CON TACHIMUKAI!  
>― ¡Valla Tsunami! ¡Ya tienes alguien que te apoya! ― Exclamaron las dos presentadoras al mismo tiempo.<br>―Bien ― Interrumpió Fudou ― seguiré leyendo comentarios, este es de MindBlue y dice: " Tsunami es un amor pero los otros dos son medios raritos...". Pues déjame decirte, querida MindBlue… ¡Que te encuentro toda la razón! Excepto en que Tsunami es un amor―Opinó el del mohicano.  
>―Y van dos~ ―Corearon nuevamente las presentadoras.<br>―El siguiente comentario es de: MizuTart y dice: "Por favor, Endou. Ya sabíamos tú obsesión por el futbol, pero, ¡Él no necesita un friki del futbol!" ¡A ti también te encuentro mucha razón! ― Exclamó el de orbes verdes mientras las presentadoras asentían con la cabeza.  
>―Bueno, solo dos mas ― Dijo Ritsuko― Bueno, sigue~<br>―El siguiente comentario es de AMOAFUDOU y dice: "FUDOU... ¡ERES TAN SEXY! CÁSATE CONMIGO, AHORA."….―Todos en el estudio se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.  
>―Ejem―Tosió falsamente Pazita tratando de alivianar un poco el ambiente―Mejor vamos con la última.<br>―Está bien, este es el último comentario que leeremos por hoy, es de CosmicEyes y dice: "Otomura esta bien bueno! ven aquí y siente mi ritmo!" ―Nuevamente todo volvió a quedar en silencio, excepto por la música que se escapaba por los auriculares de Otomura que al tener el volumen tan alto no escucho el mensaje de su admiradora.  
>―Pinches locas―Se atrevió a romper el silencio Fudou.<br>―E-en fin, olvidémonos de esto y sigamos con el programa ¡El show debe continuar! ― Exclamó la oji gris.  
>―S-si! ― La secundó la chica de cabello castaño oscuro― Por favor, Yuuki-kun, haz la siguiente pregunta.<br>―¿Te interesas más por los gustos comunes o prefieres una persona que tenga otros gustos diferentes a los tuyos? ―Preguntó el castaño de ojos azules.  
>― ¿Qué opinas tu, Tsunami?― Preguntó la de cabello ondulado despreocupadamente desde la sección de internet en donde se encontraba molestando al del mohicano.<br>―No me importa si no tiene mis mismos gustos, si conozco a una persona que le guste el surf, vamos bien. Pero si no le gustara, sería interesante, sería como una ola a la cual montar... Lo monótono se volvería divertido y conocería cosas diferentes y que quizás o tal vez, me gusten.

El pequeño oji azul quedó mirando a la nada con cara de idiota al escuchar la respuesta de la palmera rosa.

―¿Y tu que piensas Endo?― cuestionó el de orbes verdes.  
>―Bueno... ―dijo el de la bandana naranja titubeando un poco―. Me gustaría alguien que supiese jugar muy bien el soccer... Y que me enseñe algo interesante...<br>―¿Y usted, Otomura-san?-Dijo el peli castaño.  
>―Pues, no me importa mucho si no tenemos los mismos gustos, lo hace mas interesante, aunque me gustaría que tuviera cierto interés por la música―Respondió el de cabello celeste.<br>―Y-ya veo. Ahm... ¿Das todo en una relación con tu pareja? ―Cambió su rostro de avergonzado a serio el de ojos azules.  
>―¡Oh! es una interesante pregunta ― Se voltea para mirar a lo tres concursantes― y bien...¿Qué dicen?<br>―¡Por supuesto que si! ― Respondieron los tres al unísono, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.  
>―¿Cuál sería tu chico ideal? ―Y nuevamente la vergüenza se apodera de su rostro, clavando su mirada en sus pies.<br>―Pues, debe gustarle el soccer y ser alguien entusiasta! ―Respondió entusiasmado el chico de los ojos café oscuro.  
>―Yo en lo personal, no tengo un prototipo de chico ideal, me basta con que me quiera y que sea una persona honesta ―Añadió el de piel morena.<br>―Con tal que le guste la música... Y que tenga un ritmo atrayente estaré bien ―Dijo el de ojos morados.  
>―¿Tienen algún tipo de hobbie o afición que les guste mucho? ―Cuestionó es oji azul.<br>―¡Me encanta el mar! ¡Es tan feroz y que no se deja domar! ¡Es lo mismo que las relaciones! Tienen sus bajos... Altos... Caídas, pero siempre se encontrará estable en un día, en donde podrás surfear con armonía.  
>―¡A mi me encanta el soccer! es un deporte muy lindo, sirve para liberar tensiones y superarse a uno mismo cada vez un poco mas .<br>―Me gusta la música que tenga un ritmo rápido... Que traiga letras que expresen sentimientos...  
>―¿Te gustan las personas frias o las personas animadas? ―Preguntó el pequeño Yuuki.<br>―Me gusta la gente animada― Respondió el de cabello castaño oscuro.  
>―A mi no me importa si es frio o animado, todo depende de si el ritmo que tenga me guste ―Añadió el joven Otomura.<br>―Me da igual. Eso no cambia aun que pueda amarla intensamente... ―Respondió el amante del mar.  
>― Yo creo que el pequeño Tachi tiene la respuesta más que clara... yo la tendría si fuera él ―Comentó Ritsuko.<p>

―Estoy de acuerdo... pero por protocolo deben ser diez preguntas y solo vamos a la mitad ―Añadió el de orbes verdes―¿Tu que opinas Pazita?  
>―Yo ya tengo más que claro el ganador~<br>―¡H-hey! no decidan por mi ―Reclamó Tachimukai mientras inflaba sus mejillas en un adorable puchero.  
>―¡Aowww! ―exclamó Pazita con ternura― ¡Cuando hace eso se ve taaan tierno!<br>―¡Tienes razón! ¡Hay que apachurrarlo!― Dicho y hecho...la chica se encontraba apachurrando al pobre Tachimukai.

Después de un rato de apachurrar a Tachimukai (sumen a la otra presentadora) dejan chico tranquilo para volver a retomar el programa. Fudou, carraspea para decirles que empiecen, haciendo asentir a las dos.

―Bueno Tachi, has el favor de hacer la próxima pregunta― Dijo el del mohicano.  
>―S-si...― Dijo algo mareado por la falta de aire al haber sido apachurrado― Este... ¿Podrían darme un vaso de agua, por favor?<br>―Rara pregunta...― Dijo Ritsuko, a lo que Fudou le dio un golpe en la cabeza― ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?  
>―¡No es una pregunta! ¡Esta pidiendo agua!― Le dijo para luego ponerse de pie y darle un vaso con agua a Tachimukai.<p>

El castaño sorbe el agua para dejarla en una mesita del lugar. Observa a la presentadora Ritsuko, y luego a Fudou.

―Muchas gracias, Fudou-san ―Dijo con una adorable sonrisa― ¡Oh, cierto! la pregunta, uhmm... ¿Te gustan mas la relaciones de corto o largo plazo?  
>―Todo depende. ―contesto secamente el moreno―. Todo depende de tus acciones en la relación, pero generalmente a la mayoria les aburre las largas. Para mí, no me aburren. Son lo mejor...<br>―Pues, me gustan las relaciones a largo plazo, pero creo que es mejor que las cosas se den por si solas, el tiempo y las acciones dirán cuanto durara una relación, es bueno vivir el momento― Respondió el oji morado.  
>―Las relaciones largas no hacen mal... Son como el soccer, debes perseguirlas y esforzarte para que no sean cortas.<br>―¡Oh! ¡Él dice cosas buenas a veces! ―Dijo el de orbes verdes.  
>―Interesantes respuestas...¡Siguiente pregunta!― Exclamó la oji gris.<br>―¿Les interesa la apariencia?  
>―No realmente― Respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.<br>―La paraciencia es lo de menos―Añadió Otomura.  
>―Concuerdo con el, lo que cuentan son los sentimientos― le secundó el moreno con una gran sonrisa.<br>―_Diablos, diablos, estos dos dan respuestas tan geniales...me siento idiota_―Pensaba Endo mientras escuchaba la respuesta de los otros dos con una sonrisa en su cara y el no sabia que mas añadir. ―_¡YA SE! _―Pensó nuevamente para luego decir ―Yo también concuerdo con ellos dos, lo interior es lo que cuenta!

―¿Te interesa lo material que tiene una persona?  
>―No ―Respondieron nuevamente todos al mismo tiempo<br>―Estos chicos tienen grandes valores~ ―Opinó Ritsuko― ¿Verdad que si?  
>―¡Aja! ―respondió Fudou al unísono con Pazita.<br>―¡Y FINALMENTE...! ¡LA ULTIMA PREGUNTA!― Exclamaron los tres presentadores.  
>―¿A-a-a dónde me llevarías de cita? ―Preguntó nerviosamente el oji azul.<p>

El publico suelta un "Daaaa'w" por el sonrojo presente de Tachimukai en su rostro y en la forma en como jugaba con sus manos al decir la última pregunta.

―Me dan ganas de apachurrarlo de nuevo...  
>―Respondan antes de que asfixien a Tachi―Dijo Fudou.<br>―Pues... aun parque de diversiones, pasaríamos una linda tarde y ¡Oh, cierto! cuando estuviera atardeciendo iríamos a la torre de metal, hay una vista preciosa de la cuidad ahí―Respondió el castaño oscuro sorprendiendo al todos los presentes.  
>―Yo te llevaría a un concierto de rock... Después iríamos a comer a un lugar agradable para charlar y pasar un buen tiempo. ―Dijo Otomura después.<br>―Pues, yo te llevaría a la playa!― Dijo muy entusiasta el de cabello rosa― Daríamos un paseo por la orilla del mar, cuando cayera la tarde observaríamos al sol escondiéndose en el horizonte tras las olas, haríamos una fogata y observaríamos las estrellas.  
>―¡Awwww! Si pudiera derretirme ahora mismito como un pudding lo haría... Pero han derretido mi corazón de pudding.―expresó en un suspiro Pazita―. Pero solo queda esperar que Tachi elija a uno de estos chicos...<br>―Si Tachi, y recuerda... Solo puedes elegir a UNO― Dijo Ritsuko haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.  
>―Exacto pequeño, solo te conviene UNO― Añadió el del mohicano.<br>―Dejen de enviarle mensajes subliminales...― Dijeron al mismo tiempo los concursantes dos y tres.

La presentadora Ritsuko y Fudou se miraron entre si, ignorando el comentario de los concursantes dos y tres.

―Bueno, bueno, ahora dinos tu elección pequeño Tachi!― Exclamó alegre la oji gris.  
>―Ejem!― carraspeó Fudou.<br>―¡Cierto! Pazita, presenta la sección especial por favor, después escucharemos la respuesta de Tachi.  
>―¡Les presentaremos la sección especial... Cocinando con Fudou! ―dijo la castaña con ánimos para mirar al del mohicano―. En cada capítulo del programa presentaremos esta sección para conocer recetas fáciles en donde las puedes hacer en tu casa, con tus propias manos. Y Fudou será el que la presentara.<br>―Así es Pazita― Dijo Fudou detrás de un mesón en una sección del estudio ambientada como una cocina― El día de hoy haremos Brownies expres! primero, los ingredientes, por favor tomen nota, necesitan: 4 cucharas de harina, 4 cucharadas de azúcar, 2 cucharadas de cacao y si no tienen cacao pueden sustituirlo por cualquier tipo de chocolate en polvo (Milo,Cola cao, etc), 1 huevo, 3 cucharadas de leche, 3 cucharadas de aceite y un tazón. ― Dijo mientras en la pantalla gigante del estudio aparecía el listado de ingredientes― Ahora procederemos con la preparación: Primero, mezclen el harina, el azúcar y el cacao dentro del tazón, después, cuando ya lo hayan mezclado deben agregar el huevo y revolverlo, cuando la mezcla ya este medio mojada, agreguen la leche y el aceite y mezclen bien, cuiden de no dejar grumos, después de eso, metan la taza dentro del microondas por 5 minutos, no se preocupen si la mezcla sube y desborda de la taza, es normal, cuando saquen la taza del microondas pinchen la masa con un cuchillo o palito de madera, si este sale limpio y seco, significa que la masa esta bien cocida, si no lo esta, metan la masa dos minutos mas al microondas, después de eso... VOILA! tendrán su brownies! sáquenlo de la taza y déjenlo enfriar un poco en un plato― Explicó el chico mientras el demostraba como hacer la receta paso por paso en vivo y en directo.  
>―Vaya, no sabia que sabias cocinar...huele muy bien ¡Yo quiero probar! ― Exclamó la castaña clara intentado tocar el brownie que estaba sobre el plato.<br>―Espera a que se enfríe― La regañó el de las orbes verdes mientras le daba un golpe en el dorso de la mano.  
>―Entonces... ¿Crees que la receta será efectiva, Fudou? ―Pregunto Pazita con duda.<br>―¡Claro que lo es! lo acabo de hacer aquí en vivo y en directo, ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mis habilidades en la cocina?― Preguntó el chico bastante ofendido.  
>―Ah... por nada ―Susurró desviando su mirada―. ¡Eeeeen fin! ¿Se peude comer ahora? ¿Se puede, se puede, se puede?<br>―Si, si se puede― Respondió el chico cortando el brownie en varias partes.  
>―¡Yay!― Exclamó Ritsuko mientras tomaba uno de los trozos para después comérselo― ¡Hey! ¡Te quedó muy bien!<br>―Lógico, lo hice yo ― Respondió Fudou mientras sonreía con arrogancia.  
>―De algo tenemos seguro... Qué cuando vivas sólo podrás cocinar muchos Brownies para ti y morirás de diabetes, ¿No? ―Bromeó la castaña oscura comiéndose un trozo―. Nah. Seguro tendrás un programa de cocina...<br>―Quien sabe...― Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.  
>―Exacto, compañero mío. ¿Cuál será el siguiente platillo que prepararás?<br>―Para el próximo capitulo...¡Tomates rellenos!  
>―¡Yaaaaaay! ―levantaron las dos presentadoras los brazos emocionadas.<br>―Adoro los tomates rellenos~ ―Exclamó Ritsuko mientras daba pequeños saltitos.  
>―A mí no mucho pero... ¡Vale la pena para comer un poco!<br>―¡No te arrepentirás de probar mis tomates rellenos!  
>―Eso suena mal... ―Susurraron ambas presentadoras.<br>―¡¿En que están pensando, mentes sucias?― Las regañó el del mohicano mientras les daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a ambas.  
>―¡Auch! ¡Eso duele, Fudou! Tendré cabeza dura, pero eso duele. ―Se quejó la castaña oscura sobándose la cabeza―. Bien, bien... ¡Es hora de escuchar la respuesta de Tachi!<br>―¡¿E-eh?... Y-yo...―Comenzó a susurrar cosas inentendibles mientras se sonrojaba y miraba sus pies como si fueran la cosa mas interesante del mundo.  
>―Anda, no seas tímido, sabias que este momento llegaría― Trataba de darle ánimos la oji gris.<br>―Si, mira, si respondes rápido te daré un Brownie ¿A quien eliges? ―Preguntó Fudou siendo todo lo amable que puede ser un Fudou.  
>―U-hum... <em>Rayos, ¿Por qué todos me tienen que mirar fijamente a mí?<em> ―Pensó un tanto incomodo ante todas las miradas que le daban a él. Incluso el público femenino se sumaba y los tres concursantes. ― P-pues... E-eligo a... a...  
>―¿A quien?― Preguntaron todos, expectantes a la respuesta que daría el oji azul, incluso se inclinaron un poco asía adelante.<p>

Tachimukai jugo con sus dedos nervioso, pero ya sabía la respuesta que le daba su corazón. El sonrojo se volvía más evidente en su rotro, y su boca temblaba ligeramente.

―Elijo a... Tsu-Tsunami-san... ―Dijo en un susurro, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos con vergüenza.  
>―¡SI!― Exclamaron felices los tres presentadores, Tsunami y parte del publico.<br>―Oooh― Suspiraron desilusionados el resto del público y los otros dos concursantes.  
>―¡Oh! miren esto, muchos comentarios en internet dicen cosas como "Lo veía venir" o "Es la mejor elección que pudo haber hecho!" al parecer Tsunami tenía mucha aceptación por parte del público― Comentó Fudou mientras veía la pantalla del notebook del estudio.<br>―¡Y bien pequeño Tachi! Disfruta tu cita con el graaan Tsunami.―comentó la castaña―  
>―¡S-si! ― Contestó con una gran sonrisa y un adorable sonrojo en su rostro.<br>―Daaa'w ―Exclamó la castaña clara para luego apachurrar al oji azul― Fudou, encárgate de intimidar por nosotras a ya-sabes-quien ―Dijo mientras ambas presentadoras restregaban sus mejillas contra el pequeño Tachi.  
>―Bien... Esto es parte de Ritsuko. ―Tóse un poco Fudou acercándose a Tsunami quién lo miraba con cara de intrigado. Mira un rato al moreno, y saca una hoja para decir:― "Cómo sepa que has hecho a sufrir a Tachi, yo misma me encargaré de castrarte y hacerte la vida imposible por hacer llorar al pequeño Tachi-chan". ―Tsunami suda un poco riendo nerviosamente.― Y este es de Pazita ―Saca otra hoja escrita―. "Si le haces de infiel a Tachi, juro que tomaré tu tabla de surf y la partiré en tu cabeza de palmera rosada extraterrestre. Le pediré a todos que no te vendan una tabla de surf y que te recuerden que no puedes tener una por hacerle de infiel a Tachimukai. Esto te perseguirá por años, no podrás ir a la playa, ni mirar una tabla de surf, ni nadar en el mar." ―Tiró las dos tarjetas lejos― Y en lo personal yo te digo que como te atrevas a hacerle sufrir yo personalmente me encargaré de dejarte las costillas hechas polvo y dejarte irreconocible hasta para tu madre ¿Entendido?<br>―S-sí señor... ―dijo Tsunami en un hilo de voz y sudando más que antes.  
>―Así me gusta― Dijeron los tres animadores mientras Tachimukai los veía con una gotita sobre su sien.<br>―M-muchas gracias por el apoyo... ―Susurró Tachimukai con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
>―No es nada, pequeño― Los tres voltean a verle con una gran sonrisa.<br>―_Bipolares..._― Pensó Tsunami mientras los veía con una gotita sobre su sien.  
>―¡Y con esto damos finalizado el programa del día de hoy! ―Dijeron las dos presentadoras en conjunto con Fudou sonriéndole a la cámara a su manera―. ¡Esperamos verlos en el próximo capítulo!<br>―¡No se lo pierdan! y recuerda Tsunami ¡Sabemos donde vives!― Hablaron esta vez lo tres mientras sonreían y se despedían a la cámara con las manos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsuko: ¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? ¿Merecemos algún review, tomatazo, chocolatazo, pocky's, helado o algo por el estilo? ¡Nuevamente queremos agradecerle a I-chan por el hermoso dibujo que nos hizo!<br>Pazita: Y si nos salió un poco OOC los personajes... ¡Hay excusa para que lo sean! ¡Por cierto! ¿Creen que debemos hacer un fic aparte para mostrar las citas de nuestros personajes?  
>Ritsuko: ¡Eso! ¡Lo que dijo mi Sister! además ¡También pueden poner sus comentarios en review para que aparezcan en la sección de internet de Fudou!<br>Pazita: ¡Él siguiente será Kazemaru! Recuerden dejar un review con su nombre, y un mensajito quizás para Fudou quien les contestará. Además, deben decidir la pareja para Kazemaru... Todos sabemos que hay chicas que les gusta en GoenKaz u otros más, de review's decidiremos.  
>Ritsuko: Exacto, elijan entre estos, que serán los próximos concursantes, pueden dejar mensajes para ellos: Endo (si, de nuevo), Goenji y Miyasaka.<br>Ambas: Bueno, muchas gracias por leer~ y recuerdes, si no dan tomatazos por favor, que no estén muy podridos (?) ¡Por cierto! ¡La receta si funciona!**


End file.
